


Rest, soldier!

by Emmy56



Series: Gallavich + 2 [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Homecoming, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Parenthood, Soldier Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy56/pseuds/Emmy56
Summary: Ian's been on a mission for what it seems like forever and all he wants is to reunite with his husband and kids. The only thing is that Mickey has no idea it will happen sooner than expected.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich + 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816810
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Rest, soldier!

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first ever work posted here and also first Gallavich work posted at all.  
> I'd love some feedback!  
> I'm not a native speaker and have no beta so if you see any mistakes - let me know.
> 
> Also if you wanna just hang out I'm on Twitter @Emmy_Lucy_

Ian was on deployment and wasn’t meant to come back for another five months. But turns out if it’s just a peace keeping mission and you’re a damn good lieutenant the army sometimes gifts you and your unit with early releases. Highly unlikely but possible, nevertheless. Gallagher was so happy to be able to see his little family soon but decided to not tell anyone. Surprises were much better than sappy reunions with his husband at the airport. Not that he didn’t love those, don’t get him wrong.

Him and Mickey haven’t seen each other face to face for over a year and a half and he was pretty sure their three-year-old daughter wouldn’t even recognise him at first since he wasn’t there for the majority of her short life.

He did it like it was another war out there – the plan was to attack at their most vulnerable. With the perfect timing it was one of Yevgeny’s parent-teacher afternoons and with Mickey not giving a shit of taking a toddler to those Ian could ambush all of his favourite people at once. He wouldn’t make it on time to an actual thing though – which is even better ‘cause who gives a fuck.

The redhead was already marching through the school’s corridors when someone noticed and stopped him.

“Ehm I’m sorry sir are you here for someone?” asked a young teacher and blushed when he looked down at her.

“Yes, I’m looking for the class of Ms Carter. I’d like to take my son home,” Gallagher had no idea what his voice (and that uniform) did to women but then again even if he knew he couldn’t care less consider how gay he was.

“Of course. Ms Carter’s classroom is just around that corner, door 118,” she smiled a little less eager to show her giddiness and politely excused herself.

That was it, behind that door was the love of his life and two walking proves of their devotion to each other in the form of eight-year-old Yevgeny and little Lilian. He took one last breath, knocked, and walked in. Everybody turned around to see the late intruder and for a second time stopped.

First it was the blond boy who whipped his head around and his eyes went comically wide when he recognised the man at the entrance.

“Daddy!” he ran as fast as he could to hug the legs of the soldier.

Then Lily jumped down from her safe place on her dad’s lap and screeched “Daddy, daddy” with the brightest smile Ian has ever seen in his entire life.

He kneeled down to squeeze his long not seen children and was close to tears ‘cause _Holy shit, they still know who I am_. He kissed each of their heads and said how much he missed them. And then it was time for the last person to welcome him home.

Ian looked up right into those amazing ocean blue eyes and felt like his heart skipped a beat. Mickey’s breath was shaking while he was standing there immobile. The taller man let go of the kids, straighten his uniform, and came closer to his husband.

“Lieutenant Ian Gallagher-Milkovich reports the end of mission, sir,” he said with his army voice, standing at attention, saluting and all. At this point everybody was gaping at them, some even until then unaware that the ex-thug was gay and married to an army guy. But neither of them gave a shit.

“Fuck, Ian. C’mere,” Mickey could barely whisper this, he was so overwhelmed.

Ian immediately broke off his act and framed his lover’s face to pull him into long overdue kiss. The whole world could just disappear and they wouldn’t notice.

“Missed you so much, baby,” Ian said when they separated to look deeply into each other’s eyes.

“Yeah, me too, freckles. We all did,” he chuckles to cover his tears when their kids crowed them in family hug.

“Let’s go home and order some fucking pizza, okay? I’d kill for something normal to eat and cold beer,” the redhead joked while he was picking up Lily and placing her on his hip.

“Yeah, sure, okay. Just… fuck, you’re really here,” Mickey couldn’t believe this was real.

“Mr Milkovich, I think we covered everything in terms of Yevvy. It’s alright for you to leave already,” chimed in Yev’s teacher and quickly introduced herself to the other father of her student.

They thanked and said their goodbyes. Now that they were finally back together there was nothing more important than their little family. Army, war and elementary school be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> PS. I know shit about army so...


End file.
